


Star Wars Terrible

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Simon is upset over Episode Nine.This has small Episode Nine spoilers!!!!!!!!!!!!





	Star Wars Terrible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or Star Wars.

"Simon it was a movie!" Isabelle shouts at her husband. 

Simon glares at her. "Just a movie? Isabelle it's my childhood! My childhood is ruined!" He then flops back into their bed.

"You're pathetic." She rolls her eyes. "I mean truly pathetic." 

"How am I supposed to go on?"

"You could make me breakfast." Simon rolls over. Isabelle sits by him. "Simon, it's okay. You're not alone." 

He starts crying. "That's what Rey said!" 

She gets off the bed. "I'm calling Clary. I can't do this."


End file.
